voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Journals of Rodesk Navor
The following is a collection of writings made by Rodesk Navor. *NOTICE: SOME OF THE WRITINGS REFELCT OPINIONS NO LONGER HELD First Writing Well Hello to you all, I am the Chief Archive of Krolesk, otherwise known as Lord Rodesk Navor. Recently, during an archeological dig, something was found, that 'something' was created by the first settlers of Krolesk, long ago, before Jaylem Jarude first stepped foot on Krolesk. Now then, we shall start at the top. The history before Jaylem came is a bit cloudy, a few records exist, yet they still haven't been fully translated into Voldranish. I however have a record right next to me, so I'll include a paragraph of it.. "Keshkan Estrukel Daygrel. Akervul Der'ler Ker Keshar, Kul'li Kestul Kesh'Lur'Kehn, Kesh'Lur'Kehn Keshar Kul'li Kavorictory! Kul'li Kestul Kul, Daygrone Ker Keshliu. Keshkan Keshar, Keshkan Estrukel Kush'kul keshar!" When translated; "Our tribe, we battled against Daygrel. A powerful slave of Daygrel killed our leader, we began a hunt for the chosen one, the chosen one that would lead us to victory! Yet our search was unsuccessful, as Daygrone destroyed all of the Royal bloodline, yet we battled anyways, even while leaderless!" Now then, from the record and translation, it's easily determined, there was a battle against the Nether, a battle full of deceit and betrayal. The records don't give a specific date of which the things happened, so some digging had to be done. We determined they had this battle against 'Daygrel' around 50-80 years before the arrival of Jaylem Jarude. Based purely on archeological fact, as the records written by Jaylem Jarude mention many ruins, of fortresses and such, still stained with blood and the reek of Netherrack. Now, moving on, based on many translations and such, we determined a rough timeline of events... Now to keep it simple we'll just call it BA or well "Before arrival of Jaylem Jarude", and "After arrival". 600 BA, The natives make their first records. 450 BA, Battle of the golden ore. 410 BA, The other tribes strike back. 400-200 BA, Very unknown, the records speak of "portals" and "experiments", and a few other things we haven't yet translated. 190 BA, The "first venture into land of Leaders", more or less the story of a group who went into another realm known as 'Kushkairn'. 150 BA, Very unclear, they wrote stuff around this time period in a much different language than previously used, a more complex language. possibly someone before Jaylem arrived and conquered the natives? 50 BA, far *FAR* different, yet some words are similar to the first records, lots and lots of 'death' and 'battles' were going on during this time, thus we suspect the battle of the Nether happened about this time. 0 BA, Jaylem arrives, they speak of him as "Kesh'Lur'Kehn' or well "The Chosen One". 10 BA, Most of them disappeared, or well, died within the same 2 month period, so the records end here. So then, that's a rough timeline of events. Onwards now! much more to cover! Some records spoke of "portals", yet they also gave dimensions for the portals, but none of the dimensions are of the typical hell gate, they're all of strange portals, at least 5x5 in size, on the floor. with a 3x3 opening in the middle, and they spoke of the "sides need key"... We're very stunned by this, as it bears much similarity to the idea of the "End", which is over course a myth! As it does not exist by any means, and has been proven a myth *MANY* *MANY* times. Some dimensions were of even stranger shapes we haven't figured out yet, perhaps later in a century we'll understand their records better? Anyways, that is all for now. I must return to the deep archives and work on more translations, for now, here is a rough list of currently known translations... Kal = Republic Krolesk = Nation Kan = Monarch Keshar = Leader, to Lead, Leaderless Kin = Friends, Family, Ally Klan = Followers Ker = Kill, to kill, destroy, to destroy, destroyed, killed Kal'ler = love, a loved one/man/woman/thing, to love Kaltray = Betrayal, to betray, to lie Keshkan = Tribe, Our Tribe Keil = Honour, to Honour Keilstar = Protect, to Protect Keshliu = Bloodline, Royal Bloodline Kniler = shadow lurker, evil one, spawn of the Nether Kesh'Lur'Kehn = The Chosen One Kul'li = We, I, us, a small group Kestul = Hunt, to hunt, hunted, search, to search Kavorictory = victory, victorious Kadefer = defeat, defeated Kain = successful Kul = unsuccessful Daygrone = Hag of the Nether, woman of evil, The queen of the Nether Daygrel = Man of evil, The king of the Nether Der'Glur = Useless one, drunkard, uses shrooms Der'ler = slave of the Nether, works for Daygrone/Daygrel Akervul = powerful, a powerful one, posesses power Ekarvul = weak, a weak one, lacks power Estrukel = Battle, War, fight Kush'kul = anyways Kether = Portal and here are two MISC translations.. Kesharkin = A mythical race, of people, far different and more 'advanced' than the Original Natives of Krolesk. They had pointy ears and were taller than the average Native.Taller by atleast 'six large rock' according to the records. Kushkairn = A land spoken of, where the most honourable leaders go when they die, a land full of "Estrukel, Der'ler, Akervul Keshar!" or well "Battling the slaves of the Nether, and the most powerful leaders of our kind lead us into the battles!". Second Writing Now then, I've finished translating some more of the records. Apparently there's a tale of sorts, of a 'raid' into the Nether, the Natives of Krolesk went through some odd portal, a design they considered "impossible to Understand". With this 'Raid', they killed Daygrel, and took his heart back to the Overworld. Now here's the issue I have with it, it also went into another tale about where "Argoth Estrukel Netra", or well, 'Argoth battled against Netra', however the tale ends with both of them trapping each-other in the heart of Daygrel. This partially leads into the history of the Nether, the king, Daygrel, had two heirs to his throne, Argoth and Netra, the two heirs trapped each-other in the king's heart somehow. Then the Natives came about right in the middle of all this, and took the heart with them, which also broke the time-sync between the Nether and the Overworld, plunging that region of the Nether into an uncontrolled time-sync, in other words, anyone who went to the Nether at the time, could return to the Overworld, yet they'd arrive 50-more-less years after they left... At least, according to the record, that's what happened. My issue with it is, that's all myth! It would be utterly impossible to imprison someone in a heart, or even have a portal that has a design which is impossible to understand, or even to put the Overworld and Nether off their time-sync. There may be some truth to it, but it is *HIGHLY* distorted. Heh, those Natives, giving us a mystery to solve modern-day. Third Writing Now then, I recently came across some records which were translated by some of the previous Keepers of the Archive. These records speak of of a concept well known as 'immortality'. Now then, to the records! "We arrived in land, there were people before us, dressed in strange fur. We approached, they called themselves the 'Keepers', they had names and explained to us all, the gift they were given, no sword could kill them, no amount of years would weaken them. They had names, those names being; 'Navoeki, Marvuhnkin, Akatros, Greelious, Detref, and Lovuhkin'. They each said, they wanted us to worship them instead of the others, they all disappeared after that. As time passed, they reappeared many times, they each did a different task. Our people were then divided, some wanted to worship and follow Akatros, others want to follow Lovuhkin, and so then we all became divided among the island." Now then, this is a bit odd, 6 immortals, dividing the first generation of Natives apart, it appears, the previous Keepers of the Archives had records which I lack, however, the previous Keepers of the Archives taught me how to translate these old records, so I suspect this is correctly translated. I'd still like the base material though... Anyways, these 'immortals', according to the story, spread throughout the land, leading groups of the Natives to the farthest reaches of the islands. Which I suspect, led to the original tribal idea which was shortly destroyed by the Natives. Anyways, there's more of this text; "We, my family and Kin followed the ways of Lovuhkin, then one day he appeared, he wanted us to kill our kind, we instead attacked Lovuhkin, all of my family and our Kin, we killed him. We ripped out his heart and threw it into a Hellgate that he previously told us about. With the death of Lovuhkin, the other so called 'immortals' fled from the lands, fearing us, me and my Kin. We then decided, after somehow killing an 'immortal', we were chosen to keep the immortals out of this land, to keep them far from the world. We were then known as the 'Order'. We had one task, our task was simple, spread across the lands, make sure our spreading looked more like a betrayal than intentional, so none would question us. Across the lands we spread, accepting other cultures on the surface, yet really searching for remaining 'immortals'... Lovuhkin was our only victory it seemed, as the rest fled from the world. We then decided to regroup in a land known as 'Esgard', a region of the great empire of Tavros." Okay well then, it appears the previous fellow who translated this either switched righting styles mid-way, or the original text switched mid-way. Quite possibly making it a sort of "started by father, ended by son" type of record. Now then, this seems far more mythical and fictional than Daygrel's heart being a prison. So do accept it all as myth, afterall, these are records from the time that Barbarians were in Krolesk. Now then, Esgard and Tavros were indeed real places, yet history of them disappeared some years ago. This translation also seems to give that group of bandits (the 'Order') some credibility, then again they've plagued the land for as long as records record. So, maybe there is some truth to their cause, but they are still bandits. Though I find it interesting, there's another set of records, which were found in the Nether about a hundred years ago, they talk of a heart which appeared, as if 'It was thrown into our realm, from another realm'. So this gives some credibility to the previous records, mainly concerning the Heart of the Daygrel, as they transplanted the heart of the old king into the new king, as they saw it as a sign of power and importance. Now then, that is all.. But I must say, this Archive work is beginning to seem mighty suspicious, old records are found time and time again, but they all give more and more credibility to the idea of the 'Keepers'... It's mighty suspicious, and I'm the only one working in here, I have the only key! Perhaps the 'Keepers' do indeed exist? Fourth Writing After some time, considering what these recently found records describe... These records, they speak of a 'book' not just a normal book but the 'Book'. This book the records mention, is typically considered a myth. I suppose I should go into the myth of the book... The book was an artifact created by the Keepers to keep up with how the tribesman progressed, this book would absorb knowledge of all sorts, and only a few specific people know how to read it, these people would then explain the events to the Keepers. Eventually the book was lost in the Netheran war, Daygrel sent his best men to take the book and hide it, deep within the many realms. However, the book was lost during transport, the transport vehicle hit something and was thrown deep underground in some realm, quite possibly our realm. That, is the tale of the Book. Now then, back to the point. The book is mentioned many times, as an item which was fought over for many years, then, eventually, an agreement was made by all those inhabitants of Krolesk, the book would remain in the middle of the island, and be guarded by some of each tribe. This also led to the creation of the Republic of Tribesman, but this fell to pieces at the start of the Netheran war. For the records to even mention a mythical artifact, the book, is quite odd. If there really was a book worth fighting over, then the Keepers might've existed, which would also imply the existence of Daygrone, if Daygrone exists, then Vilatro also exists. That reminds me, the Tale of Vilatro, which was recorded only 20 years ago, however due to the timeline of the story, it is irrelevant. Fifth Writing I have FINALLY found the forgotten boxes! These boxes, there are two, each one contains a heart of a Keeper. Daygrel, and Lovuhkin, both slain by mortals, both their hearts cut out and stored in boxes which can contain power... The two boxes each halve a sort of half-circle on the top, when placed together, it appears as a full circle, as if both Boxes were at one time, one box. The circle made on the top of them though... The circle has nine smaller circles within it, a sort of symmetry can be seen. The only way to open the boxes is to fill the smaller circles... The small circles seem to hold some of the 'Ancient Rings' quite well. The 'Ancient Rings' of course, are powerful artifacts which some men still have today. 81 rings in total, 9 of each type. Each type corresponding to a Keeper. I've slowly collected the nine rings needed to open the boxes... I had a ring, Rovan Atskola had a ring, Wizard Alfred loaned me his ring, Arch-Captain Centrilo Corpirus had one but he only acknowledged it as a family heirloom and loaned it to me, James Navor II also had one, Jason Vrock is considered dead so I took his, Greldo and Reldo who are associates of Wizard Alfred each had one and loaned me theirs, and the ninth ring... I had hired some mercenaries to go into the Nether and find the ninth, they returned with it, it was recovered five years ago and it is still extremely hot to the touch. So there it is, how I obtained the nine rings needed. However, in the middle of the large circle, there was a symbol... The symbol was of two serpents who ate the other by the tail, symbolizing the need for specific things which lost their meaning long ago. However, the symbol... There was a brooch, which I suspected would fit into the engraved area perfectly. The brooch was broken long ago into three pieces. The pieces were thrown into three separate realms... Luckily, Enderians and Netherans brought the pieces of the brooch with them into this realm. I had to hire even more mercenaries to find the Netheran and Enderian who had the pieces, then I had to obtain the third piece in a questionable manor, from KIO... However, there are four holes on the outside of the main circle. The holes are located on the corners. I do not know what goes into the four holes, nor do I care, I have what is needed to open the boxes, now I need only wait for the witnesses to arrive, and for other smaller things to happen... Sixth Writing It has been a while since my last entry. In this entry, I shall go over all the known important artifacts in existence. 1. The Titan's Sword. -Forged by the Keepers, blessed by the Serpent, used to end the Titan war. 2. The Void Book. -A book of unknown origin. It absorbs knowledge from the reader. Supposedly, according to legend, the Trikash figured out how to reverse the effect of this relic and they managed to read it. 3. The Scrolls of the Void Lurkers. -Scrolls which are supposedly the greatest blueprints of all time. Just looking at it from a slightly different angle will show a very different blueprint than the original angle it was looked at. Though, repeated use causes insanity. 4. The Esphrius Bow. -A bow made right after the creation of the Titan's Sword. It was not used in the Titan war. It is unknown what it is capable of. 5. Armor of the Titans. -Armor made from the strongest and rarest diamonds in existence, Bedrock Diamonds. It is said whoever finds all the pieces of this armor set, and wears all the pieces, will be invincible to all swords, arrows and spells... However, the wearer will also be turned to stone if the armor deems he or she is unworthy. 6. Sphleek, the living sword. -A sword made by the Keepers, for the strange being, Sphree. Sphleek was made of the same material as the Titan's Sword, blessed the same way even, except, one of the diamonds used in the creation of Sphleek was the prison of a Trikash King. Thus killing the Trikash King in the process of the sword being forged, but also, trapping the Trikash king's soul in the sword. Sphleek was driven to insanity and madness over time due to it's immortality and prison. 7. The Grand Prison Puzzle Box. -The box which holds both, the heart of Daygrel and Lovuhkin, and also serves as the prison of Argoth and Netra, two Netheric Princes. If the box were to be opened, it would release Argoth and Netra, and quite likely, allow for the resurrection of Lovukin and Daygrel. Quite a nasty combination. 8. The 81 Rings of power. -9 sets of rings, each set being a set of 9 rings... Each set corresponds to a different trait the 9 Keepers show at any given time. More often then not, locks for sacred rooms, boxes, containers and such, require at least 9 rings to open, 1 from each set. In a way, it implies the idea, that Keepers are supposed to work together and not fight constantly. 9. The Lost Trikash Machine. -Not so much a magical artifact... But definitely of note. Before the first collapse of Kreshmir and Trikash empires, the Trikash made a machine, several actually. These machines were capable of reading the Void Book, and the Scroll of the Void Lurkers, and display images of what the machines saw, without any outstanding negative effects. Remnants of these legendary machines have been found, but none of which were in any usable condition, plus they were so destroyed and deteriorated, nothing could be learned from them. 10. The heart of a Keeper. -Definitely of note. If a Keeper is killed, and his heart removed, he can not come back to that specific realm in which his heart was removed in. Keepers can still manage without a psychical form, they just, prefer not to due to the fact they have to work directly with their overseer, the Serpent. But yes, the heart of a Keeper is powerful, if used incorrectly, one can attain powers beyond imagination... At a cost. 11. The heart of Lovuhkin. - Heart of Lovuhkin, Keeper of power. The heart is rumored to be able to grant impossible power, and strength. Such power, and such strength, one could easily rule the world. The cost is though, it supposedly causes insanity, madness, impossibility to focus, and many other strange insanities. 12. The Split-Box. - A box, half of it made of Bedrock, the other half Obsidian. The box is said to contain the heart of Daygrel, inside the heart, the imprisoned Netheric Princes Netra and Argoth. It is also said to contain the body of Daygrel. 13. Ovakhin's Tools. - Several tools, a sort of dagger, a set of boots, and a sort of helmet. The tools were made by a Trikash. Rumor has it, the tools were made in the presence of the heart of Lovuhkin, allowing the tools to powerful instruments capable of many things, and also allowing Ovakhin to build some of the things he built. 14. Ovakhin's Golems. - Not quite an artifact. Ovakhin was a Trikash, known for creating things which were on the same level if not better than things created by Keepers. Ovakhin studied golems, specifically iron golems. He was unimpressed with them, so he made his own sort of golems which were indestructible, and would obey his every command. These became his personal bodyguard, and it is suspected, upon his death, they froze, motionless, waiting for the next command to be given by their creator. 15. The Necklace of Insanity. - Created by Drikelia, a Keeper who originally stayed in the End, later moved to the Overworld around the time Lovuhkin was killed. The necklace of Insanity allows the wearer to be fully insane. The necklace manages to destroy the sense of rationality, sanity, and many other traits which lead to sanity when worn. Other than a possible cruel joke, no one really suspects this artifact is capable of much. 16. The Serpent's Sword. - During the second Era in the Grand Lunar calender, the Serpent a sort of Keeper of Keepers, sent a sword to a group of mortals who refused to follow the ways the Keepers demanded be followed. The group of mortals elected a sort of hero, to take the sword, and end the Keeper worship. The hero just so happened to come around at the end of the Second era, and killed off countless priests of Keepers, thus making the Keepers flee from mortal affairs for an era or two, leading to the mass wars, chaos and such in the Third Era. . Further more, the sword was lost in fourth era, during the rise of the Trikash Empires around the Midlands. The sword was supposedly destroyed by Ovakhin, when Ovakhin was attempting to find out what made it so powerful. 17. The Sphere and Amulet of Ovakhin. - A small sphere, typically seen floating around magic users, supposedly controlled by a necklace. Ovakhin supposedly made these two odd things accidentally when trying to make his own personal golem bodyguard. The sphere and necklace have since been lost to time and such. Rumor has it, if one wears the necklace, the sphere will quickly travel to them and do whatever they wish. Sadly, it is suspected the sphere only understands old Trikash language. 18. Ring of Sanity. - Created by Akatros, when used in conjunction with the amulet of Insanity, the effects of each will be cancelled, as they are opposite. The Ring of Sanity makes it neigh impossible to make insane decisions. A powerful ring indeed. 19. Deus Infinium Artes. - Created by Zafeski in an unknown time and realm. It is a book, however, over time, pages of it were removed due to various reasons... If it is ever united with all of the missing pages, it could be, the most powerful artifact in existence. However, many of the pages have been lost in the oddest places, so to reunite the book with the pages, is unlikely. Though, the book is filled with jibberish, but, the jibberish, when applied correctly, leads to astonishing developments. Seventh Writing As I've been researching, more and more so... I've discovered that there is another secret order of sorts, I even found some of their manuscripts and such, so I've been able to determine they beliefs, ideals and such, or at least the required ideals... The order refers to themselves as the 'Divine Order', they dislike 'The Order', they would love to see the destruction of Argoth and Netra cults entirely. The Divine Order is indeed similar to other such organizations in terms of "wants to see destruction of ___", "Dislikes ____".. etc. The Divine Order is composed of only Champions, of the Keepers, they are typically led by whoever is the champion of the strongest Keeper. The Divine Order has some history in even Kreshmir, the Grand Capital of the Midland Trikash Empire. The Divine Order typically carries out the demands of the Keepers. In some cases, the Divine Order becomes broken, which is the modern-day case. The only times the Divine Order exists, is when the nine Keepers are doing their jobs correctly and are not having some feud over this or that. The Divine Order is indeed, very special, and very secretive. No member of it openly declares their alliance, and rarely even in secret. The Divine Order is most commonly used by Keepers to deliver judgement onto those they despise, and those which the Keepers deem are 'Committing a crime just by living'. In most cases the Divine Order is known to have slain Netherans, Enderians, and any which are in the process of doing some ritual or another which could threaten the world. To be quite simple about all of it... When there is true balance in the world, the Keepers will disappear into hiding in an unknown location where they will continually seek council among themselves, and decide what matters are the business of the Divine Order, and which are not. Also, several Divine Order shrines and bases have been found, ruined deserted and such. But they all had a room which had a unique floor pattern in it, and a unique circular shape. Quite odd. Eighth Writing Ahh yes, quite a story.. I recently returned from an expedition into the islands of Ovakhin. Ovakhin was a great Midland Trikash Inventor, did so many things, with help from the heart of Lovuhkin... He also created two sets of tools with power from the heart of Lovuhkin, one he created near the heart, the other he created with the first set of tools. Needless to say, the second set is the strongest, and no one is too sure how the second set was made... So, thankfully, not too much harm can come from the heart and first set of tools resurfacing. I'm led to believe Ovakhin was called for by the Serpent itself, and thus he faced a sudden abnormal disappearance. It's well known, after some observation and research, Ovakhin disappeared roughly 300 years before the large disappearance of all the Trikash... Or perhaps, merely, most of the Trikash... Rumors have reached me that some still live, after having been infected with Kysteric from toying with the heart for too long... I'm unsure if such is true, but if it is true, these Trikash would hold the keys to advancement in our world. Anyhow, I suspect the Trikash all disappeared due to an experiment in 'Blue Desert' or in the Trikash tongue, "Gru-Kal Kaalvron". I have recently found a map which leads to the Blue Desert though, so, I plan to lead an expedition there soon... Anyways, the Blue Desert ruins are supposedly very well preserved, a few night crawlers came in over time, other than that, I highly suspect it is near the condition it was in when the Great Disappearance happened. I still have more research to do, but soon, the reason for their disappearance will be known... I've also been able to find the Grand Trikash Machine, the one used by old dwavres to translate Void Scrolls... So I have been able to learn a few things, like how to accurately use the machine... I've also learned that, supposedly, in the Seventh Era, a missing tribe of Trikash is due to return... As to how valid and accurate the scrolls are... is still unknown. Ninth Writing Now this entire set of logs and entries is becoming a sort of public diary of random bits I've done, and plan to do... That's not right! Anyhow, I recently got invited to the Alt'Kardi realm to see the Serpent, and Keepers, and most important, Ovakhin! I was happy to go, when I got there, I wasn't sure what to make of it... I can't specifically name names, I would look very crazy if I did... Let's just say, upon my arrival, Sphree hit a very professional businessman looking person with a frying pan... Ovakhin complained about this businessman being the only good talker, and pushed Sphree to the ground. The Serpent intervened by quickly putting it's Bedrock hammer between to the two parties. Peace was restored, so I walked up. I looked to the Serpent, looked at Ovakhin, and decided I'd speak first. I said 'Hello, how are you all doing this fine day?', the Serpent merely nodded and went it's own way, some strange old hag thing, in old white robes and a walking stick followed the Serpent... Kinda have to wonder what that hag had to do with anything. I was left with Ovakhin and Sphree to talk to... Obviously... I spoke to Sphree first, to learn about how he came about, what created him, how he manages to exist... I learned that, Sphree, and his kind, the 'Void Lurkers' those from the Void, simply... Existed. They were not created, nor were they destroyed, they simply existed outside of the commonly accepted ideal of time and space. Also, I learned that Zafeski's Realm, is a massive realm, but also, it's like the Void Lurkers, in the sense, it's outside the commonly accepted space and time ideal, thus, Zafeski always has all the souls, and always has no souls, his realm is one of the places in which time does not exist, and since time does not exist, everything and nothing all happen constantly. I was done speaking to Sphree after that, I didn't want to hear much else from him.. As I know he'd find some way to make me agree to give him something... Sphree is known for his sharp tongue... So I spoke to Ovakhin... Ovakhin complained about this and that, he complained about night time because "Back in my domain, we had no night time, we had bright day and dull day!"... Ovakhin was quite interesting, to say the least. Ovakhin apparently was the last of those considered to be "Great Inventors". Others went before Ovakhin, and created steam power, and supposedly some of those "Great Inventors" created the equivalent of suns, which would work during the night, to provide light and heat... It was really quite impressive, and also, apparently, the Trikash had a thing for small-ish volcanic islands, islands provide defense from large armies, and volcanoes are unpredictable, and the right system of tunnels, along with an eruption, will mean any invading force gets massacred. Oh! That's another thing, apparently, a properly timed explosion in a volcano can start an eruption! That more or less means, the Trill'Mer could destroy the above-ground area just to kill off invaders! But, according to Ovakhin, they refused to do this, as so much was built above ground in many cases... I'd love to continue to write about what Ovakhin said, but some of it, is best off as a secret for now. Tenth Writing Over time, and the occasional conversations with my colleagues, I've come to realize, no one really knows, or has written down known theories as to the disappearance of the Trikash. None! No written theories exist, it's all fact-less speculation! So, I decided I'd write down some theories. The most commonly accepted Theory: The Trikash had access to the heart of Lovuhkin, the book of Zafeski, and had the technology needed to seal away Keepers. They were extremely advanced, and could've easily just mispronounced a spell and un-created themselves. Another Theory: Un-creation, or anti-creation, is a peculiar idea. Another theory is simply, the Trikash moved themselves into the future or past, or possibly went into a sort of limbo state and are stuck in some in-between realm of existence. The most likely Theory: Based on what I've seen, and what I know, the most likely theory, is simply, they were consumed by their own endeavors. The heart was known to consume any who attempted to use the "enhanced" tools. Though, the normal tools which Ovakhin used, apparently managed to nullify this side-effect. So, based on evidence, the Trikash simply got consumed by the heart. The most unlikely theory: The Trikash had access to the book of Zafeski. Not only did they have it, they had the complete version of it, before pages of it were ripped out to appease cults who worshiped the Serpent. What could have happened, is, the Trikash, as a whole, managed to combine themselves with the book, or possibly, some other object or thing. A simple summary: At the end of the day, it's all still speculation. That's just a collection of theories I've made, and heard of. I should also mention, ever since I picked up where my deceased colleague left off with Trikash research, I've been receiving odd letters. Here, one of the letters; To; Rodesk Navor Ahh, Rodesk Navor... You're quite an interesting fellow. You not only research things, you become the thing you research. You researched the Nine Fiends, and while doing so, allied yourself with several of them. You sought out the past events of pre-colonized Krolesk, while doing so, you allied yourself with undead spirits of the deceased tribesmen. You continually align yourself with your research. Not only have I been able to observe such feats, I must say, I'm impressed! You'd be amazed at what can be observed from my location. Now, you know, and I know, what the next Era holds, for both of us. You have heard the prophecies, as have I, except, I know my role in them, whereas, you do not know your role. Consider this a notice, if you continue down the path you're on, and uncover the book of Zafeski, and the heart of Lovuhkin, we will have issues. As of now, we have no issues. Consider this the first and last warning of the seventh clan. Now, I don't know what to make of that, no signature, not much to go on... Although, the Seventh clan isn't a nice bunch, they're an isolated group of crazy people who believe that the Six Clans of the Krolesk Empire still exist. With Ralkeis' independence movement, Seruvel, managed to kill off an entire clan of nobles(and some nobles who had no relation to the clan.)! Ending one of the six clans permanently. Then, with the great tidal wave which almost entirely destroyed Evonski, another one of the six clans was destroyed entirely. Another one of the six clans was chased out of Krolesk entirely because they felt the need to worship Trikash deities, which didn't settle well due to the uncertain Trikash disappearance. The other three clans, all found themselves broken, or chased out of the Krolesk regions entirely, due to four minor clans who rose up and took over the Krolesk main island. In the end, the six clans are all broken, the supposed Seventh clan only existed in myths. The myths go as; "The Seventh Clan was the one clan which ruled the other six, then, the Nine Fiends slaughtered all who were of the Seventh Clan, as punishment for attempted abuse of Fiendish artifacts" So, as to the validity of statements made in the letter... There seems to be none. There's no validity in the statements, so I can only assume, in the supposed 'prophecies' there's also no validity. Well, that is all for now, more to write another time. Eleventh Writing So an odd man visited me the other night, or perhaps, I was dreaming? I don't know, but anyways... My latest expedition came to a close, it appears, the team and I spent more time down there than we actually did! Anyways, found the Deus Infinium Artes... That was fun... So far, after studying it for a few weeks, I'm led to believe.. The Trikash disappeared because they all became one thing. Hard to understand I know. The Trikash, as a whole, managed to fuse themselves with something else... I couldn't get anything else figured out other than that... As, well, a whole lot of pages were missing from the Deus Infinium Artes... I figured out enough, to say, the Trikash vanished because of their ignorance, as opposed to their arrogance. They vanished because they didn't know how to overcome the possible result of whatever they did... Anyhow, I also figured out.. According to the Infinium, The Heart of Lovuhkin, was a planned incident. It was supposed to happen, it was meant to happen, to bring about balance to the world. Though, the Infinium spoke of it like it was *going* to happen. Which leads me to believe, it was indeed written long before the Lovuhkin incident happened. A lot has been learned. Also, it seems a colleague of mine, Osaos Trevos, figured out something related to Kysteric. I mention that, because I think I might've come down with Kysteric... Not sure though, so, until the next time I find time to write... Twelf Writing Ahh, that was a scare. Nope, I don't have Kysteric, was just a bit of a cold... Anyhow, I've been finding traces of Emeralds and emerald dust in these ruins, and I don't know why! It puzzles me greatly... I suspect, an emerald mine is nearby, which means, there MUST be an Emerald forge! See, it all makes sense now. The Trikash, everything! Emeralds are a very peculiar gem, unlike Diamonds, Emeralds can hold a unique... A unique magic atmosphere per say... If you continually refine Emeralds, and make a stick out of the extremely refined emerald, you'll have an amazing magic staff! Though, that also led to the extreme rarity of emeralds, and how Emeralds are even rarer than diamonds when mining for them... The few Trikash artifacts with emeralds in them, are very scarce, it's hard to find any to even study them... So I can really only speculate about what Trikash did with emeralds. I suspect, Emeralds were used to fully harness powers which were beyond mortal, such as the heart of Lovuhkin, or perhaps even Daygrel's heart? Hmm... Regardless, emeralds likely led to the demise of the Trikash, along with the Heart of Lovuhkin, and other such artifacts... This also leads me to a new theory. The Trikash, being masters of enchanting, engineering, and magic, and possibly other things... Had collected many emeralds, and built a fiendish thingy, somehow the heart of Lovuhkin helped with this fiendish thingy, and then, they all vanished, instantly. Possibly becoming one with the fiendish thingy? Hmm.. It's a very rough theory, but like all the other theories, it's possible! Thirteenth Writing Well here I am again, writing. Too much to even think about.. Well, I suppose "Sar'iil" is a good place to start... "Sar'iil", the name which a Void Lurker calls itself... Also a clue as to who the Void Lurker is. Well then, I suppose it best to start with the actual words themselves. "Sar" is a strange Trikash word and "iil" is an old Krolesk'Kel letter. The actual Krolesk'Kel letter looked just like "iil" does, except well, it was all connected, and more of a letter-like thing. "Sar" is one of the few Trikash words that I've been able to translate. "Sar" and "iil" together, mean "Steward (of) Destruction". Quite a thought, a Steward of Destruction, but why? Now then, "Sar'iil" mentioned a Titan... Some records do indeed indicate a Titan did exist in Trikash history. Though the Titan was known as 'IT' in most cases. The IT faded into legend a hundred years before the suspected entire disappearance. So if it did bring their demise, they must've found a way to delay the demise for some time then. Then "Sar'iil" mentioned the line of Naviro. Quite an interesting line that is. Naviro is suspected to have been simply an alias for the actual person who did the deeds which are credited to 'Sir Naviro'. Who the person is... Is unknown. Many suspicions exist, especially in my own set of ideals... Even a suspicion which I may share in private, to others, as the suspicion, if it turns out true, could be a powerful ally... Now then all that aside, Mazhenic Druids, the ones which inhabit the higher floors of the Capital building, have claimed to have had another vision, and as they put it... Unlikely alliances forged in a time of great unrest, four houses quarrel to no avail, from all corners they come and fight, the nine won't be enough for the times ahead... The meaning, extremely unknown as always... 'Four houses' could mean anything, it could mean the four clans of Krolesk, or four nations, or four cultural groups, it could be anything. So much yet to be known... Well then, I have some suspicious stones to investigate. I'll write again when a better time draws near. Fourteenth Writing The undead running around Dawnguard? I say, such a thing it is that I missed! Now then, as of recently... I've discovered, the many ruins which have been previously explored are now... 'Active'... See, they only fell into disrepair as they were 'Inactive'. The ruins are a very complex system of iron golems, pipes, steam power, and magic, not only that, but all the ruins are somehow... "Connected"... In other words, new passages might have recently appeared in older, previously explored ruins. Which means, followup expeditions may be needed, but all expeditions have been put on hold due to financial difficulties, mainly because the main financial backer, the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts, recently backed out of backing the expeditions due to a seemingly paranoid archmage. Now then, the way the ruins became active is... I'm not sure, but a sort of invisible tripwire was triggered with the expeditions, and occasional temporary workstations which were set up, the ruins are now "active" per say. Due to this, it's unknown what traps might have been reactivated, or even what passages may be opened or sealed... It's unlikely anything too major comes of this, but it's simply worthy of an updated report. The ruins were inactive, now the ruins are active. Legend tells that "The cities of the Trikash were not simply their homes and places of work, they were the companions of the Trikash", quite a peculiar legend, but if it proves true, we may be in for a unique surprise next expedition... If there is one. Now then, that's all of note. Back to research! Fifteenth Writing One thing, the Krolesk'ish are known for, is the varying terminology used to describe the many different ideals of the many different parties and clans. For instance; Krolesk'Kans are for a monarchy, Krolesk'Kals are for a Republic, Krolesk'Tals are for anarchy, Kro'ralts are for theocratic governments, Krolesk'Lars are for a foreign concept known as 'natural law'. That's just the ones I could think of off the top of my head. I mention this, because, I'm facing a similar thing in my research. The Trikash had a more complex language, and it was very much into specifics. For example, in Trikash, the word for life, and death, are only different because of a little apostrophe in the middle of the word. Two extremely opposite things, yet the spelling is almost the same for both. The reason I deal with the language of the Trikash, is due to a book, the 'Artes Infinium' as I found it's proper name to be. The Artes Infinum has about fifteen chapters from what I can tell, each in a different language. Based on what I know, I've been able to figure out what chapters are in which languages; Chapter I - Trikash Chapter II - ??? Chapter III - Void Lurker writings Chapter IV - ??? Chapter V - Ancient Netheric writings, extremely uncertain. Chapter VI - Appears to be Ancient Mazhenic, the base language for the Krolesk language. Chapter VII - ??? Chapter VIII - ??? Chapter IX - ??? Chapter X - I suspect this is the puzzling code language of the Keepers... Chapter XI - ??? Chapter XII - ??? Chapter XIII - ??? Chapter XIV - ??? Chapter XV - I have no idea, but I saw the symbols of this one once before... Anyways, that brings me to a seemingly irrelevant point. The Mazhenics. Mazhenics, follow a set of guidelines laid down long ago by 'Mazul'. Mazul was one of the first Void Lurkers to interact with humans, she sought to bring peace to all, she was soon to be slain after writing a set of guidelines. The few followers she had, took the guidelines and lived by them, thus starting the Mazhenic Order. The Mazhenic Order has been around ever since that day, keeping silent and avoiding bloodshed when possible. If you ask me, or any scholar, Mazhenics are weak cave dwelling fools. They have many opportunities to fix problems, bring peace, yet they don't. Simply fools. They simply sit in their dark caves, meditating on words of ancient languages never doing anything. I'm yet to see a Mazhenic actually do anything noteworthy and good. Though, ranting aside, Mazhenics developed their own language, and that language is the base language which was used to create the Hro'tash language, which was used as the actual base language for Lesk'Tal, the Krolesk language. Hro'tash was supposedly a dieing language in Esgard, being slowly forgotten due to the Tavren radicals pushing their way through, executing the remaining few who kept the old ways and old language. When Jaylem Jarude left Esgard, he didn't leave just to explore and colonize, he sought to preserve the old Esgard way, and protect it from the radical Tavren. He brought with him those who still knew the old language Hro'tash, and those who knew it taught the first generations of the Krolesk'ish, and from then on, the language spread, Tavrosian was also adopted as a minor language, as Esgard diplomats still came from time to time. Ever since then, Lesk'Tal is still the prominent language in Krolesk, Tavrosian is still a minor language. Though, I must admit, that's quite an off topic bit. Well, that's all for this writing, until next time. Sixteenth Writing I have... Seemingly bad news, but first, my latest translation. Take note, the simple translation has sent me to my early retirement from this entire research. I advise only reading it, if you truly dare to know a portion of what the Trikash dealt with. Void. Most things are void in the end and at the start. The secret to the void is simply to go void before the void naturally takes one. Yet many seek the answers of how to be void before natural forces make one naturally void. To go void before the correct natural time, would be to almost never exist, one of the issues I faced was the Void Lurkers, is they are an example of this void logic. Void Lurkers exist, and existed before time because they went void. How they went void is truly a mystery. In a way, Void Lurkers don't exist, yet they do. Whatever the Void Lurkers are, they went void during their time as existing beings, they went void before their natural time to go void came. Thus leaving them void. Killing Void Lurkers generally causes a sort of explosion to happen, as they are void, and if there is no matter in a place, matter must fill that place, due to matter filling it so fast, it creates an explosion, as the matter all hits at one time. So in a way, the void is a power of unknown capability. The void separates all realms from the world. None know how it works. Not even I. Though, a question arises, what if a race went void at one time, would it create a similar thing to Void Lurkers? I'm only left with the answer... Possibly. It would leave behind one of the most puzzling disappearances. It would also cause a large loss of memory of the events, as the sheer force of it would destroy memories of those it would affect. To harness voids of space, would however, allow for greater magicks and constructions. Though to harness it would require technology of near divine status. Which would almost certainly require the heart of a being who is somewhere between divine and mortal power. Then the power would have to be used to create a container capable of holding nothing. Then one must find a way to fill the impossible container with a void of existence. It is noticed, after this point, the spelling becomes incomprehensible jibberish. So incomprehensible, it simply leaves off at random lines, with the occasional period placed randomly about. After translating all that, I realized, this is only a fifth of the first chapter, the other fifths are... Not to be reckoned with. I feel I need a vacation now, that took a heavier toll than I anticipated. I will be retiring to some old friends of mine now, I may never continue this work. Understand, this book I'm translating, was never made for mortal races. I will be taking a long retirement now, I may return in a good ten years, or never. I had no idea, such could be possible. It is... impossible.. Now I must stop, and seek my retirement for now. Mark my words now, while they still hold sanity, Do not continue my research. It is a doomed research. It has turned me from a happy archive keeper, to an obsessed person. The Trikash vanished, they vanished due to causes which may relate to this book, I know not for certain. Just do not continue such research, it leads to insanity. Seventeenth Writing BREAKING NEWS: Rodesk Navor returns to his work after being kidnapped and missing for an extended period of time! Greetings to one, and all for that matter. I have returned, learning much I have. I've decided the focus of my research shall no longer be on Keepers, but, on more peculiar oddities. Void Lurkers! Those peculiar shadow-like beings which are among mortals all the time. Quite odd for sure. I've a good suspicion as to their origins, but that still requires refining. Now then, to begin. Void Lurkers are not fond of the sun, or sun light for that matter. They prefer darkness, dark places, hidden places, secret places. It is unlikely for them to be seen... Elsewhere. The most spoken-of void lurker in modern times is the odd 'Sphree', though he's rarely spoken of. The simple name reminds me of the old days--.. Errm, the old days, when Jason Vrock was king, and such... I'm not saying those were particularly good days or anything, just simply peculiar, and Sphree reminds me of them. Now then, I've much more to catch up on. Kri'Kyl for now. Eighteenth Writing Rodesk Navor's Final Writings I suppose now, it is time for my Swan Song. I am getting old, too old to continue what I've done for so long... Much have I learned, about Keepers, Trikash, various creatures and items, artifacts, places. Many good people have I met as well. Some less fortunate than others, some aspiring magi, others simply seeking to do the best they can... Such a rich life of research. I've learned much, and made enough friendships to last the rest of my days, sadly with friends, come enemies of whom I have numerous. I don't have an heir to my research, someone to continue it sadly. My final work shall be the uncovering of something major... A weapon of sorts, created by an unknown being. A weapon which is only rarely spoken of in even ancient texts. Once I find it, or lay eyes on it, I will then seek a long, long peaceful time for the rest of my days, a time of solitude. In an undisclosed location hopefully. I've learned little of this weapon over my days of research. What I have learned is it's not necessarily a weapon, but more like that of a tool. It is also said to be the most unlikely tool, in the most unlikely place protected by the most unlikely guardian whom doesn't even know of it's existence. The tool itself has many names, most notably being the 'Eye of The Void'. So very little is known of it, as such I seek to find it. Though I'm unsure what shall be required to find it. Though for now, that is all. Consider this... One of Four parts, of my Final Writings. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:In Character Category:Literature Category:Stub